Magic Juice
by M86er Madness34
Summary: Morinaga is tired of his Sempai's excuses. So one day he sees a shop that sells "magic juice"   Read to find out. LEMON


Love Juice!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary- Morniaga is tired of his sempai always coming up with an excuse whenever he wanted to have sex. But that's about to change. When Morinaga goes out he comes upon a shop that sells "magic juice"! Read to see what happens! Lemony Goodness!

Pairings- Morinaga and Souichi

Author's Note: Well this is actually the first yaoi I'm actually making with a sex scene so if the sex scene isn't to good please tell me and I will improve on it for future chapters. Oh yes and me and my friend were texting and she helped me out so thanks and enjoy!

"Sempai! Will you come over tonight I was thinking-"

"**No.**" Souichi said bluntly looking at an experiment. "W-What do you mean No?" Morinaga panicked. He has spent a whole week planning a wonderful night for him and his lover. "Like I said No. I need to go home and study." Souichi said putting the tube beck on the tray.

"B-But... S-Sempai! The test isn't until 2 weeks!" Morinaga walked up behind him screaming frantically in his ear. "SHADDUP!" Souichi kicked Morinaga sending him to the ground whinning in his own pool of blood. "Sempai... So mean" Morinaga rubbed his cheek. "I want to study early so that I can be ready for the test. I'm going to get a cup of coffee watch the experiment while I'm gone. Moron." Souichi said and stormed out of the lab slamming the door behind him. Morinaga sighed and lifted himself from the floor.

_**"Every time its the same thing. I ask him to come over and he makes up a bullshit ass lie to get out of having sex with me. I'm sick of all the excuses! Next time he won't slip away from me!"**_

__Morinaga thought holding his fist in triumph. "Oui! What the fuck are you doing? Get back to work!" Souichi stormed back into the lab.

"H-Hai S-Sempai!" Morinaga jumped and countinued his research.

~XXXXXXXXXXX~

Morinaga sighed walking down the street to the store. "All I need to do is get some beer and tell Sempai that way he'll have to come over my house tomorrow! Its brilliant!" Morinaga smirked evily pumping his fist in the air for victory.

"Excuse me sir." Morinaga stopped in his tracks and turned around seeing an old lady smiling up at him. "U-Um hello." Morinaga smiled at her.

"You look like a man who's having trouble with your lover." She said. Morinaga's eyes widen. "U-Um yes I am how did you know that?" Morinaga asked the old lady. "I can see your future. Your name is Morinaga Tetsuo. (a/n: Yeah I'm sorry I actually forgot how to spell Morinaga's name. I'm sorry) She smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes that is my name!" Morinaga said happily.

"Well then come to my shop. I'll help you with your problem." She smiled and lead him towards her store. When they arrive Morinagas' eyes went wide. "Wow. I've never seen this store before."

"Yes I just bought this property yesterday. Now where is it?" The old lady looked around the store. There were boxes that still were still taped up. "Aha! Here it is dear." The old woman said holding up a small tube that looked like juice.

"Huh? What's this." Morinaga asked pointing to the small tube.

"It's a small potion that will help you with your lover deary." She smiled and handed him the small bottle. "Really?" Morinaga asked taking the bottle and examining it. "Yes it'll help you a lot." She smirked eviliy at him.

"What does it do?"

"It enhances the bodies senses and makes the person,who drinks it, pheromones go crazy with lust." She smiled and told him. Morinaga felt his pants get tighter as his thoughts were replaced with images of his sempai hot and bothered.

_**"Oh dammit I want this sooo badly."**_

"How much for this? I'll pay whatever price to pat for this!" Morinaga shot up at the old woman. She just smiled and patted him on his chest. "Don't worry sweetie. It's free. It's a little something from me."

"Arigato! Arigato!" Morinaga bowed to the old lady. "Alright now. Enjoy it!" She yelled happily waving bye to him. Morinaga smiled and waved at her. All the way home Morinaga had a big smile on his face. "I can't wait for tomorrow. Sempai, you will be mine tomorrow!"

~XXXXXXXXXXX~

_"SEMPAI!" _Morinaga happily said his sempai's name walking into the lab. **"MO-RI-NA-GA!"** Souichi slowly turned around and gave him a death glare. "W-Wah? W-What's wrong S-Sempai?" Morinaga stuttered shivering.

"YOU BAKA! YOU FORGOT TO PUT THE EXPERIMENTS AWAY BEFORE U LEFT!" Souichi yelled punching Morinaga in his chin sending him flying through the air.

"Gah? G-Gomenasi Sempai!" Morinaga got down on his knees and pleaded.

"U dumbass!" Souichi stormed over to the experiments making sure that they're ok.

_**"Now's my chance!" **_Morinaga thought picking himself off the ground.

"Sempai, I'll make it up to you buy treating you to some beer tonight." Morinaga smiled walking over to Souichi. Souichi eyed him suspiciously. "You're planning something I can tell."

"W-What? Why would you think such a thing like that Sempai?" Morinaga smiled shyly and held his hands up defensively.

_**"Dammit! He's sharp. Better go to plan B."**_

"Sempai I have beer." Morinaga smiled at him.

"Fine. But you better have some snacks there too!" Souichi turned around and glared at him. "And I swear..." Souichi grabbed Morinaga's lab coat bringing him closer to his face.

"... If you drug me again I will beat you so hard UR GRANDCHILDREN WILL FEEL IT!" Souichi yelled at him.

"H-Hai." Morinaga's eyes widen and he shivered at Souichi's death glare.

~XXXXXXXX~

_**"Somehow I used it. Even though he threatened to kill me I did it anyway." **_Morinaga sulked at his table looking at the now unconscious Souichi. _**"I don't care anymore! Dammit I've been waiting 3 weeks to do it with him! Now he's all mine now!"**_ Morinaga thought smirking evily to himself.

"Hmm?" Morinaga jumped at his Sempai's voice. "S-Sempai?" Morinaga looked at him with worried eyes.

"Mor...inaga?" Souichi slowly sat up. Morinaga felt his heart skip a beat. Souichi's face was flushed in a deep red color, he was sweating and breathing heavily, his hair was slowly falling out of his ponytail holder.

"S-Sempai?" Morinaga felt his entire face turn red. Souichi looked up at Morinaga with pleading eyes. Souichi slowly crawled over to Morinaga. "Morinaga." Morinaga felt "little morinaga" shoot right up in arousal and excitement. Souichi noticed his hard shaft and started to rub his cock through his pants. Morinaga moaned in pleasure.

"S-Sempai... That feels amazing." Souichi looked up at him and smiled. _**"Uwah! S-Sempai is so adorable!"**_ Morinaga thought blushing harder. Souichi unzipped Morinaga's pants. He blushed and grabbed his cock. He started stroking Morinaga's cock making him moan in pure pleasure.

"A-Ahh... S-Sempai!" Morinaga moaned his Sempai's name as he stroked his cock. Souichi smiled and dipped his head down and started to suck and lick on Morinaga's cock. _**"H-Holy shit! I love that old lady for giving me that potion!"**_ Morinaga smiled down and put his hand on the back of Souichi's head stroking it. Souichi moaned as he kept sucking on his cock making vibrations with his mouth. Morinaga felt his climax drawing near. He started to thrust his cock deeper inside Souichi's mouth.

"S-Sempai! Sempai!" Morinaga called out his lovers name as he came hard inside his mouth. Souichi moaned and swallowed all of Morinaga's seed. Morinaga pulled his cock out of his Sempai's hot cavern breathing heavily. Souichi smiled and took out his cock to show Morinaga that he was hard. Morinaga smirked and didn't hesitate to take off his and Souichi's clothes and throwing them onto the floor. He layed his sempai down on his bed and kissed him roughly. Souichi moaned and wrapped his arms around Morinaga's neck bringing him closer to him deepening the kiss. Morinaga moved his head down to Souichi's neck licking and kissing at his collarbone and shoulder blades. Souichi moaned out his name in pure pleasure.

"Morinaga... M-More." Souichi blushed down at Morinaga. Morinaga smirked and kissed his way down to Souichi's manhood. Souichi moaned and gripped onto the sheets as he felt Morinaga's tongue touch the tip of his manhood.

"A-Ahh... Morinaga it feels so good!" Souichi gripped the sheets tighter when Morinaga put his entire length in his mouth bobbing his head while playing with his swollen sacks.

"O-Ohh... Ahhh... Ohhh." Morinaga smiled and took his mouth away from his cock earning a whimper from his uke.

"Don't worry Sempai I won't leave you unsatisfied." Morinaga smiled and reached onto his shelf on his bed grabbing a bottle of lube and pouring some on three of his fingers. Souichi watched him with hunger eyes. Morinaga smirked and slid a finger inside his uke's tight entrance.

"Sempai you're so tight. Its been awhile since we last did it." Morinaga smiled and put another finger inside Souichi's entrance. Souichi screamed in pain and pleasure and bucked his hips as he felt Morinaga scissor his entrance stretching him.

"Sempai, you're sucking my fingers all the way inside you." Morinaga whispered seductively in his ear. Souichi gripped Morinaga's shoulders as he slipped his third finger inside Souichi.

"O-Ohh God! Morinaga... I want you inside...me."

_**"Oh...My...God! Its like a dream come true!"**_ Morinaga thought as he waisted no time pulling his fingers out of Souichi's entrance and plunging his rock hard cock inside of Souichi.

"A-Ahhh! Mori- Ahhhh!" Souichi moaned his seme's name with each thrust. Morinaga thrust deep inside his Sempai hitting his sweet spot straight on. Morinaga lifted up Souichi's leg and rolled him over on his side. "A-Ahh!" Souichi screamed as Morinaga grabbed his cock and began to pump it with each thrust.

"A-Ahhhh... Ahhhh! Ahhh! Morinaga! I'm gonna c-cum!" Souichi screamed as he gripped the bedsheets for dear life.

"S-Sempai... M-Me too!" Morinaga said as he thrust deeper and harder into Souichi. With one last thrust Morinaga shot his load inside Souichi. Souichi screamed Morinaga's name as he came all over the sheets.

~XXXXXXX~

The next morning Souichi felt something warm against his body. He slowly blinked his eyes open. He looked around to see that he was in Morinaga's room.

_** "I must have fallen asleep. But why do I feel so sore."**_ Souichi groaned as he tried to roll over but felt he couldn't. He looked over to find a happily sleeping Morinaga holding him tightly. Souichi blinked at him with wide eyes. Next thing Morinaga knew he was on the floor in a pool of blood.

**"MO-RI-NA-GA!" **Souichi said in his most deadliest voice he could make. Morianaga backed away into a corner away from Souichi. "G-G-Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Morinaga stuttered shivering in the corner.

**"AFTER WHAT I JUST TOLD YOU YESTERDAY! YOU GO AND DO IT ANYWAY! I'LL KILL YOU!"**

"GAHHHHHH!" Morinaga screamed in pain and fear. The next day Morinaga wasn't at campus. He was in his bed all bandaged up from his Sempai's merciless beating.

_**"It was so worth it." **_Morinaga thought to himself.

~Meanwhile at the store~

"Whoops. I gave him the one that makes the victim become pregnant. Oh my." The old lady said to herself shaking her head.

"I have got to label these things!" She said to herself unpacking the last box.

**Haru-chan- Well there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed!**

** Hotaru- There should be a sequel to this!**

** Haru-chan- Hmm... You think so?**

** Hotaru- How bout we ask you all readers! Should there be a sequel to this story or not?**

** Haru-chan- Leave a comment saying so and I'll get started on it right away!**

** Hotaru- Thanks for Reading Haru-chan's first Oneshot!**

** Haru-chan- Hope you enjoyed it. This was actually really fun to write actually!**

** Hotaru- Thanks again!**

** Haru-chan and Hotaru- See ya later!**


End file.
